


Days

by dorisDC



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: ＊警告：嗯我覺得歐美向是不用標啦，但還是說一下埃爾南跟貝卡做過了。是基於那樣基礎的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

　　油漆斑駁的木牆傳來窸窸窣窣的響聲。

　　躺在床上的柯克無奈地睜開眼睛，瞪著眼前的黑暗。

　　「別去在意老鼠。」埃爾南懶洋洋地說，手攬在柯克的腰上。

　　他們睡在廉價酒館附近的破爛汽車旅館，旅館的老闆是個老老頭，老眼昏花根本沒認出超人和蝙蝠俠，他遞出房間鑰匙的同時，還在一邊嘮叨現今年輕人的穿衣品味。

　　「現在應該不是你的用餐時間，還是你沒忘記老鼠的味道？」

　　「我努力不去回憶它。」柯克低聲回答，「你不該提醒我。」

　　「我的錯。」

　　他們本該待在瞭望塔裡，各自躺在屬於自己的柔軟大床上，伴隨著空調細微卻又清晰的聲響入眠。

　　貝卡不在，本來三個人居住的大廈顯得更加空曠，尤其少了埃爾南的宇宙飛船，大廈內空出不少空間。趁這次任務在美國境外，埃爾南藉口兩人許久沒有旅遊，拖著柯克一起滯留在墨西哥境內，隨便去一家廉價酒館和擦著刺鼻香水的妓女調笑玩樂。當晚兩人都攝取了大量的酒精，但他們誰也沒喝醉。

　　也許喝下一整瓶波蘭出產96%的生命之水，柯克會有機會體驗到酒醉的感覺，但他對酒精沒有特別的喜好，只是陪著埃爾南喝而已。

　　埃爾南問：「需要我趕走小客人嗎？」

　　「我想他們家就在那兒，就不必叨擾牠們了。」

　　「但是你睡不著。」

　　埃爾南習慣在差勁的環境睡著，即使外頭有熱鬧的嘉年華也照睡不誤，但柯克顯然不能適應，被老鼠啃噬咬木牆的聲音擾得不得安眠。

　　柯克阻止他去禍害老鼠一家，「這沒什麼，我本來就不怎麼需要睡眠。」

　　但埃爾南不太高興。

　　「別說這麼掃興的話，躺在床上不睡覺，還能做什麼？除了和女人上床？」

　　人類失眠的可能性完全被埃爾南忽略了，除此之外人類除了和異性上床，還有跟同性上床這個選項。柯克在心裡想，一點也沒有把想法說出口的慾望。

　　「我一會兒就睡著了，別在意我。」

　　「我可做不到，你沒睡著的呼吸聲比老鼠吵鬧的聲音還要大得多了。」

　　「……我可以不呼吸。」

　　吸血鬼不需要氧氣，柯克維持呼吸只是身體習慣這麼做而已。

　　「這只是一個譬喻！譬喻你懂嗎？真是，難道我非得說我在意你才行嗎？」

　　「因為我們是朋友。」

　　「不只是這樣，柯克，你明明知道不止如此。」

　　他們之間還存在朋友關係之外的選項嗎？柯克想不透，不過他還是沒有說話的慾望，逕自沉默著。

　　埃爾南的心思遠比自己以為的敏感得多，見識也比自己還要廣博得多。柯克不知道埃爾南為什麼突然拉著他去酒館，但他知道埃爾南心情不好。

　　能夠讓超人心情不好的事情太多了，即使減少許多仍舊堅持抗議的人們，在萬聖節正義聯盟扮裝玩具，埃爾南那件隨風飄舞的長大衣被改造成更破爛，上面還畫上蛛絲的款式，貝卡的劍倒是精緻許多，至於蝙蝠俠的尖牙，把過去吸血鬼尖牙的存貨換上新包裝，價格就可以翻上一倍。奸詐的玩具商們完全沒有向他們要求販售的版權，這侵害了他們的利益……

　　柯克不打算追究，但埃爾南很明顯討厭那件長大衣，柯克聽他抱怨那件仿品用得質料太差了，讓孩子們以為超人的品味很差根本是美國人的傲慢。埃爾南在批評的那一瞬間暫時忘記自身國籍的問題。

　　那無所謂，柯克想兒童版的超人大衣冒犯了埃爾南作為移民家庭二代敏感的心情，讓他抱怨一兩句也無所謂。

　　埃爾南抱怨說：「你又不說話了。」

　　「要說什麼？」

　　「你是傻子嗎，柯克？別愣在那兒發呆，你可以跟我聊聊，直到你的瞌睡蟲再度來臨——」

　　「我不知道要聊什麼。」

　　埃爾南嘆氣。

　　這讓柯克有些緊張，他謹慎地挑選了一個安全的話題。

　　「關於氪星的知識，新的科研專案——」

　　「不要談工作，雖然這真的是個很催眠的話題。」埃爾南用西班牙語嘟囔了句天啊，才繼續往下說：「但是柯克，通常在這種時候應該聊一點心事，或者聊一些關於女人的事。」

　　「你想念貝卡嗎？」

　　「我當然想念貝卡，作為朋友那種想念。」

　　柯克也想念作為朋友和夥伴的貝卡，但他想問的不是這個。

　　「但是你們明明上過床了。」柯克語氣平淡地指出事實。

　　「只有一兩次，頂多算得上炮友，那傢伙不止跟我一個人滾過床單，我個人認為她更喜歡特雷弗上校。」

　　特雷弗上校作為正義聯盟的法定政府聯絡人，自然和貝卡有許多來往的機會。

　　「所以你會因為貝卡選擇特雷弗而難過嗎？」

　　「當然不會。」

　　「真的不會？」

　　埃爾南懶洋洋地回答：「反正貝卡都說了，我只是按摩棒。」

　　柯克不懂埃爾南被貝卡當性玩具為什麼不會生氣，這不合常理。

　　「……她這麼說不會傷害到你的男性自尊嗎？」

　　「當然不，我不介意被當作工具。」

　　「……」既然埃爾南不介意，和貝卡上床的話題也就這麼嘎然而止了。

　　「你不繼續問嗎？」埃爾南問。

　　「我不知道還可以問什麼。」

　　「你不問我最喜歡今天酒吧裡的哪個女人嗎？或者跟我說你比較喜歡哪一型？」

　　「我沒有太注意她們。」

　　「天啊。」埃爾南再度以西班牙語感嘆，隨後扔下一個炸彈問，「柯克，你要保有你的處男身份到什麼時候？」

　　柯克第一次知道埃爾南會想問他這個。

　　「……我一定要回答你的問題嗎？」

　　「當然，我們在聊心事，朋友之間得彼此坦承。」

　　「我沒有這方面的慾望，埃爾南。」

　　「怎麼可能？怎麼會有男人對女人沒有慾望？」

　　事實上，柯克對人類都沒什麼慾望。只要想像某天不小心把食慾和性慾搞混，把伴侶當作血包啃食的畫面，他對人類就一點想法都沒有。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　柯克不想告訴埃爾南在他眼裡人類幾乎等同於食物，但不回答他的話，兩人之間的話題又會斷掉，他想他可以跟埃爾南說明：人類的性向不只一種。

　　「埃爾南，你得尊重人類擁有不同的性向，這世界沒有規定男性必須和女性在一起。事實上不只是人類，在動物界也有出現同性交配的傾向。」

　　「……你現在在跟我出櫃嗎？」

　　埃爾南的重點錯了，柯克有些無所適從，和埃爾南解釋實在很費力。

　　他試圖向埃爾南澄清說：「不，我不是這個意思，我只是回答你『怎麼會有男人對女人沒有慾望？』這個問題。我對任何人類都不感興趣。」

　　埃爾南立刻打開床頭燈，一臉震驚地握著柯克的肩膀將他翻面，他們幾乎臉貼著臉。

　　「我不知道你喜歡貝卡。」

　　「我沒有說我喜歡貝卡。」

　　「那你愛我？我願意為你擺脫處男之身，但我不願意被感情束縛。」

　　「……我也沒有愛你。」

　　「你一定在害羞。」

　　「我沒有。」

　　「既然你不喜歡人類，也不喜歡貝卡，你剩下唯一的選項就是愛我了。」埃爾南自顧自地說，「柯克，別害羞，我不會歧視你的性向。」　

　　也許在墨西哥家庭受到的教育和一般美國教育部不太一樣，才讓埃爾南產生與眾不同的邏輯。柯克試圖理解埃爾南的想法。

　　柯克想直接說清楚講明白，埃爾南就不會誤會了。

　　「我不愛你，也不愛貝卡，更不愛人類。」

　　「你太見外了，我已經說不會歧視你了。你就愛我吧，這沒什麼，我願意讓你體會戀愛的感覺。」

　　完全沒辦法溝通。

　　算了，反正這不是什麼原則上的問題，埃爾南誤會就隨便他好了。

　　「好吧。」柯克妥協。

　　柯克沒發現埃爾南嘴角掛著壞笑。

　　捉弄柯克是一件很有趣的事情，反正自己再怎麼過分，柯克也絕對不會對他生氣。

　　埃爾南得寸進尺地追問說：「既然如此，明天我們去約會怎麼樣。」

　　「……我們不是需要約會的關係，我們是朋友。」

　　「朋友也需要常常聚在一起培養感情。」

　　兩人就著老鼠一家製造出來的聲音，討論了一整夜培養感情、增進友誼的約會行程。

　　他們確實決定了旅遊行程，雖然名義上是兩人共同討論的結果，但實際上都是埃爾南決定要去哪裡，柯克沒有反對而已。

　　蝙蝠俠已經學會對順從超人的專制，反正聽話沒什麼壞處。

　　

＊＊＊

 

　　「你長得跟超人好像！」

　　「名字也和超人一模一樣，一定用了假名吧？」

　　「你怎麼就不猜我是超人呢？美人？」

　　「討厭，你這壞傢伙油嘴滑舌，怎麼可能是超人！」

　　柯克縮在巨大的七彩陽傘下，手捧著一大杯插著小洋傘的風梨冰沙，眼瞅著埃爾南將幾個豐滿的美女逗得咯咯笑，說服她們替埃爾南不會曬傷的皮膚塗防曬油。

　　和天生被陽光眷戀的超人相比，柯克更需要塗防曬油，當然柯克確定防曬油對自己沒什麼效用，所以在埃爾南詢問他要不要擦防曬油的時候，沒有讓埃爾南白費功夫，並且他拒絕了幫忙埃爾南擦防曬油的差使，他不懂超人為何需要隔絕陽光。

　　埃爾南在女人間如同穿花蝴蝶自在。

　　「柯克，快過來，別賴在沙灘傘底下。」

　　「不了，我待在這兒就好。」柯克推高鼻樑上的墨鏡，淡淡地拒絕埃爾南的邀請。

　　柯克只是像吸血鬼，並不是真正的吸血鬼。所以當柯克照鏡子，鏡子仍然會依照光學原理反射出鏡中的他，吸血鬼沒辦法照鏡子只是鄉野傳說而已，完全沒有科學根據。

　　同理可證，即使被太陽曝曬，他也不會輕易曬傷——不飢餓的時候，即使曬傷他也能很快癒合——所以柯克不懼怕陽光，只是當自己冰冷的肉體曬到太陽的瞬間，會讓他產生彷彿要被曬成肉乾的不適感。

　　「柯克，既然都來到海邊了，你不想嘗試一點海邊的玩樂嗎？日光浴、沙灘排球和比基尼美女！」

　　「不用了。」

　　「美人兒們，快樂的時間結束了。」埃爾南果決地推開漂亮的女人，微笑對他們說，「抱歉，我的情人吃醋了。」

　　她們確定埃爾南沒開玩笑，這混帳傢伙真的撩撥完她們又宣告他有情人，最高挑的那一個拉丁裔美女將手裡的蔓越莓果汁朝他臉上潑。「混蛋！耍我們好玩嗎？」

　　柯克一瞬間有些擔心她們的性命安全，但埃爾南沒生氣，他嬉皮笑臉地抹掉臉上的果汁，朝柯克走來。　

　　「我們不是情侶關係。」

　　你本來不必被潑得一臉果汁。

　　埃爾南舔舔手心的蔓越莓汁，皺眉湊到柯克身邊，喝了一口鳳梨冰沙。「我以為我們昨天已經討論過了，我們是情侶。」

　　柯克糾正他說：「我以為昨天的進度是我喜歡你，你打算跟我約會。」

　　昨天只討論到他們兩個應該為了增進友誼一起到海邊玩，就算他們約會，那也只是埃爾南單方面認為自己暗戀他，為了給自己一個美好回憶的決定。

　　柯克不懂為什麼過了幾個小時，埃爾南就擅自為他們的關係晉級。　　

　　「這和我們是情侶的意思差不多。」

　　「我覺得差很多。」

　　「我答應跟你約會，不就等同於答應了你的告白？」

　　柯克這時候終於確定埃爾南是故意的，這傢伙在拿自己尋開心。

　　按照一些心理學的書籍，只要順對方的意回答，讓埃爾南覺得無趣，埃爾南應該就會放過自己。

　　「所以你已經答應我的告白了嗎，埃爾南？」柯克試著反問。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　「當然。我已經做好和你上床的準備了，不管是心理上或者生理上。」

　　埃爾南的回答不合柯克的預期。

　　床上的話題太嚇人了，他差點打翻手上的鳳梨冰沙。

　　「……我沒有逼你，你不需要強迫自己和我親近。」

　　「我們是戀人，當然需要更近一步的……接觸。」埃爾南纏上柯克，摟著他的腰，靠在他的耳邊說。　　

　　「真的不用了。」

　　柯克的腦袋亂成一團。

　　埃爾南太胡鬧了，埃爾南這次的遊戲興致到底何時會減退呢，他現在的表現著實讓柯克煩惱，柯克並不擅長人際關係，戀愛更是人際關係中最親暱的一種，自己能勉強應付埃爾南嗎？但他又不是好敷衍的傢伙。

　　埃爾南觀察柯克瞬息萬變的表情，覺得柯克可愛極了。

　　「你害羞了嗎？」他湊近柯克，幾乎要吻上那緊抿著的唇。

　　「只是不太習慣你靠得這麼近。」

　　「那麼你可以從現在開始習慣。」

　　柯克絞盡腦汁，尋找藉口說：「我覺得我們的進展太快了，來海灘什麼都還沒做，你就開始提做愛。」

　　「是我的錯。」

　　柯克沒想到埃爾南會這麼說，他驚訝地觀察埃爾南的表情，確定他沒有任何異樣。

　　以埃爾南絕佳的視力，他完全能看清柯克隱藏在墨鏡後的雙眼，他被柯克無辜地眼神看得心癢，忍不住貼近柯克，輕輕地吻他一下。只是嘴唇相碰而已，清純得連他自己不敢相信。

　　柯克顯然沒想到他會這麼做，手摸著嘴唇愣住了。

　　這動作簡直引人犯罪，讓埃爾南想再吻一次柯克。　　

　　「我帶你去附近浮潛，海邊的岩洞很美，我想你會喜歡。」

　　埃爾南帶著柯克就要往天上飛，一點也不顧忌被沙灘遊客看見。

　　「等等。」柯克手忙腳亂打翻手裡的冰沙，從沙灘傘下撈起重要的手機和錢包。

　　埃爾南等柯克拿好東西，直接帶著他起飛。

　　穿著比基尼的美女張大嘴巴，旁邊挺著大肚子穿著花襯衫賣墨西哥捲餅的大叔反應迅速，掏出手機朝他們猛拍。

　　「太高調了，待會特雷弗會找上我們，催我們快點回美國去。」

　　「那我們就躲到他找不到的地方。」埃爾南微笑著說出為難人的話。

　　有超人的超級速度，他們一下就到達埃爾南提及的地下岩洞，它大半浸在水中，埃爾南停在岩洞附近很明顯是因為觀光而建造的小木屋旁邊。

　　「我們到了，這裡是Dos Ojos，意思是雙眼。」

　　海水是藍綠色的，陽光經過海水折射，漂亮得不像凡世會存在的景色。

　　柯克知道海水會呈現這樣的顏色，是因為海水參雜了石灰岩中的碳酸鈣，這是基本的化學常識，但他還是對眼前的美景感到讚嘆。

　　他們從沙灘直接過來，兩人都還穿著泳褲，柯克穿著花襯衫還架著太陽眼鏡，混在一群穿著浮潛裝備的人之間，顯得十分突兀。

　　埃爾南不介意被人們指指點點，「我想我們都不需要潛水設備。」

　　他們不是普通人類，當然不需要氧氣瓶或者穿上潛水裝束以策安全，但柯克一想到兩人下水，被潛水的人看到，要是當作自尋短見跳海自殺的情侶就不好了。

　　柯克勸說：「我不想引起過多的注目，還是去租潛水服來穿比較好。」

　　「我們能去沒人去過的洞穴，那就不會碰到其他人了。」埃爾南不太願意在身上掛著一堆累贅玩意，但柯克一副為難的模樣，兩人僵持一會兒，「好吧，錢包給我。」

　　柯克從口袋摸出埃爾南的錢包，埃爾南接過錢包，操著一口流利的西班牙語和小木屋租售潛水設備的浮潛導覽員對話。

　　柯克沒想到他會妥協。

　　等到導覽員教他們穿浮潛裝備的時候，柯克還在想埃爾南的反應到底是怎麼一回事，他今天一整天都很異常。是堅持要玩戀愛遊戲從而改變個性，變得比較溫和嗎？

　　等到要下水的時候，埃爾南堅持不要導覽員跟著，並且和導覽員證明他的超人身份，絕對不會淹死在水裡，他適時的任性讓柯克感覺到埃爾南沒有改變，他還是那個任性的傢伙。

　　他們在導覽員崇敬的眼神中下了水，導覽員替他們保管錢包和他們不能帶進水底的零碎物品。

 

　　岩洞之所以名為雙眼，正是因為它的溶井有兩個入口。

　　洞內有兩條路線，一條是蝙蝠洞路線，另一條叫芭比路線，芭比路線的入口有綁著一只玩具鱷魚咬住芭比娃娃的頭顱。埃爾南似乎很欣賞芭比娃娃的惡趣味，經過芭比路線的時候，他在入口逗留了好幾分鐘，還伸手去碰水中的芭比。

　　海水的聲音十分安靜，像是另外一個世界。陽光透過在海水中曲折，波光粼粼，海床是高低起伏、坑坑洞洞的灰黃色岩石，在海床上有著各式各樣沉在海底的怪東西，不會腐化的枯樹枝像鹿角似的，透過水中的光影折射出奇妙的光影。

　　除了不怕人輕輕以魚吻碰觸他們的魚群，柯克還看見長相古怪的螃蟹和蝦揮舞著鉗子。

　　游進洞穴的更深處幾乎沒有光的地方，柯克和埃爾南還是能夠看得一清二楚，他們誰也不怕撞到聳立在海中的鐘乳石柱，不過柯克還是打開手電筒。魚群趨光游了過來，柯克表情柔和地看著魚群，他甚至用手指碰碰魚兒的尾巴，小魚們返身過來，輕啄他的手指。

　　埃爾南回頭看見柯克，他為柯克難得輕鬆的模樣感到高興，柯克總是緊鎖的眉頭總算鬆開了，單純的盯著魚群的模樣就像小孩子一樣可愛。　　

　　埃爾南很慶幸他在沙灘上和人聊天時，能探聽到這個讓柯克放鬆的景點。

　　他們沿著蝙蝠洞路線游，埃爾南浮出水面，柯克也跟著他浮出。

　　埃爾南說：「蝙蝠洞到了，你看，洞頂上停著你的同伴。」

　　他們小心避開垂至水面的鐘乳石，怕一不小心撞斷它們。正義聯盟不是破壞狂，在不打擊犯罪的時候，他們自然會注意保護環境。

　　「牠們不是我的同伴。」

　　埃爾南沒搭理微弱的反駁，繼續往下說：「你應該將你住的地方稱作蝙蝠洞。蝙蝠住的地方叫蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠俠居住的地方也該叫蝙蝠洞。」

　　「……」 

　　頭頂上的蝙蝠從一側飛向另外一側，蝙蝠發出兩人都能聽見的尖銳叫聲。 

　　柯克想，這些蝙蝠並不吸血，牠們不像自己，並不邪惡。

　　埃爾南馬上發現柯克情緒不對，「你不喜歡這裡嗎？」

　　「不，我很喜歡這個岩洞，我們繼續游。」

　　埃爾南游近柯克，握著他的手臂，「你快變成冰塊了，我沒注意到這裡水溫很低……」

　　「這沒什麼，我的體溫本來就很低。」

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　他早已不是人類，本來就不可能保持人類的體溫。

　　——我應該順從自然的規律，得到不可治癒的重病之後死去。

　　然而柯克·朗斯特姆是科學家，科學求真知，他不能隨意放棄。他從以前就格外喜歡蝙蝠，所以他研究蝙蝠的同時，尋求治癒自身的方法，由此轉變成怪物。　

　　他是吸血的怪物，世人給他「蝙蝠俠」這項稱呼，和蝙蝠相提並論對他來說是一種讚美，但他清楚自己不如蝙蝠單純，他受不起這樣的褒獎。

　　埃爾南不知道柯克的想法，他抱著柯克說：「你靠著我，別離開我。」

　　埃爾南的胸膛緊貼著柯克的背脊，他溫暖的體溫透過潛水服熨燙在柯克身上。溫暖讓柯克感到不自在。

　　「你不用這樣。」柯克想推開他。

　　「乖，別亂動。」

　　埃爾南霸道地攬著他，避開垂下的鐘乳石筍，緩緩地往前游。

　　柯克問：「現在要去哪？」

　　「本來想帶你逛逛禁止進入的洞穴，找找看有沒有恐龍的骨頭，我猜你會對古代生物留下的遺骸有興趣。不過水裡太冷了，我們還是快點出去曬太陽——」

　　「你不必顧慮我。」

　　「傻子。現在是我們兩個一起約會，不是你陪我玩，當然得顧及你的狀況。」

　　「……我不習慣。」

　　柯克看過埃爾南對女人甜言蜜語的模樣，當他這麼對待自己的時候，總覺得有些古怪，很難適應。

　　「你可以從現在開始習慣。」

　　這句話埃爾南這兩天似乎講了不止一次。

 

　　他們安然無恙地離開Dos Ojos，海底溶洞維持他本有的美麗和平靜。這很少見，作為超級英雄，他們總是會碰上麻煩。這世界很危險，總有各式各樣的危機發生。　　

　　他們回到海邊，在海邊租了一棟度假別墅，埃爾南規劃好要在這裡曬上一週太陽，埃爾南要求柯克，至少讓他的皮膚曬成小麥色才能離開。

　　那他就永遠都沒辦法離開海邊了。柯克理智地指出這點，然而埃爾南充耳不聞。

 

　　當天夜裡，特雷弗上校駕著遊艇親自前來，請他們回美國去處理恐怖攻擊事件。

　　埃爾南不想離開，他刻意當著對方的面打了一個哈欠，慵懶地靠著別墅門口的木圍欄。「沒有正義聯盟，地球就不會旋轉了嗎？」

　　特雷弗上校帶著敵意反問：「你認為你的表現對得起納稅人的錢嗎？」

　　埃爾南說：「納稅人，哈。原來美國政府會在意納稅人，真讓人意外。納稅人有同意你們提高國防預算嗎？有同意你們花錢建立對付正義聯盟的武裝配備嗎？」

　　特雷弗上校帶來的軍官們背著槍，柯克猜想那必然是特製的槍枝，為了傷害他和埃爾南特別訂做，造價不菲。埃爾南一定看出來了，所以他才會諷刺特雷弗上校。　

　　「你未免管得太寬了，超人。」上校有些惱羞成怒。

　　「是嗎？我也是納稅人之一，我以為你會在意我的意見。」埃爾南說。

　　他們又爭論了幾句。

　　柯克靜靜地等待埃爾南和特雷弗上校討論出結果，他想答應特雷弗上校回去工作，但埃爾南不願意配合，那麼他也並非一定要配合政府行動。如果世人向正義聯盟求救，那他們大可自行決定是否伸出援手。柯克記得他們三人組成的正義聯盟才是真正的夥伴，和政府不過是充滿算計的合作的關係。

　　

　　埃爾南和上校達成協議，不用勞動蝙蝠俠，只要超人單獨出動即可。

　　柯克沒想到埃爾南會要他留下來。

　　超人回到屋裡，從行李皮包中翻出他常穿的長風衣外套和超人制服換上，象徵自己進入工作狀態，柯克跟在他身後，埃爾南囑咐他說：「你留在這兒，我明天一早就回來。」

　　「我可以和你一起去。」柯克說。

　　「不，我不希望工作打擾我們約會，你就當作我沒離開，我很快就會回來。」

　　埃爾南太為難他了。既然都已經確實看見和聽見了，柯克怎麼能當作什麼事都沒發生？他不擅長欺騙別人，更不擅長欺騙自己。

　　然而埃爾南沒有給他說話的時間，一下子就飛走了。

　　他不合時宜地想起了童話故事，溫蒂看見彼得潘飛走的心情，會和此刻自己的心情相同嗎？柯克自嘲地笑了，他想得太偏，埃爾南不可能會是彼得潘，而他也不是溫蒂。

　　用這個童話故事來類比他們之間的關係不合時宜，他肯定被埃爾南嚷嚷著說要談戀愛影響，才會想得太遠。

　　海浪的聲音緩緩的、慢慢的拍在沙灘上，柔和且規律，令人放鬆。

　　柯克待在海邊別墅門前的長廊，靜靜地等待埃爾南歸來。

　　在埃爾南回來之前，他先看見晨光微曦，海面被暈染成藍紫色，深藍與淺淺紫色交錯，雲上印著溫暖的紅光，接著太陽探出海面，雲被燒成橘紅色，紫紅色漸漸褪去，當太陽完全露出臉來，熾熱的亮黃色映照在碧藍色的海面上，襯得沙灘如雪一樣白，沙灘、海和陽光。

　　又是一個適合海邊度假的爽朗晴天。

　　柯克吐出沉在胸口的濁氣，日出的美景確實減輕他心中的重壓。

　　他對自己說：就當作享受普通的度假，天知道他多久沒度假了。三年？五年？

　　承諾隔日便會回來的埃爾南從天而降，他撣去外套的浮灰。撞碎水泥建築物在他身上留下灰白色的塵土，經過長時間飛行，仍有部分頑固地留在他的肩上。

　　「時間算得剛剛好，你剛好睡醒。」埃爾南掏出兩個外賣紙包著的麵包，麵包裡頭包著熱騰騰炒得香噴噴的餡料，「熱騰騰剛煎好的麵包，你要哪一種配料的？炒雞肉搭酪梨？番茄起司煎蛋？」

　　鮮血以外的食物對他沒有意義，他不用吃普通的食物。在柯克猶豫的時候，埃爾南不由分說將夾了番茄起司煎蛋的麵包塞到他的手裡。

　　「快吃，涼掉就不好吃了。」

　　超人拆開紙包裝，大口咀嚼熱騰騰的麵包夾雞肉餡料。　　

　　柯克也小口小口地吃起道地墨西哥風味的早點。

 

TBC

柯克讓我一直卡文。  
我也想吃超人外送的早餐。


	5. Chapter 5

　　回到瞭望塔後，他們回到打擊犯罪的日常中，埃爾南最近的許多舉動讓柯克感到困擾，他猜測貝卡不在，所以埃爾南才會這樣明目張膽——或者他的個性就是如此直接。

　　埃爾南霸佔了屬於他的床，即使那是一張標準尺寸的雙人床，回到瞭望塔之後他們沒有理由再睡在一起，所以柯克最近延長待在實驗室的時間，他完成課題的進度比以往快，幾乎完成百分之一百五十的進度，他大概得提前思考下一個研究計畫。

　　除了為埃爾南破解氪星科技的資料，柯克設立的每個研究計畫都環繞在自身身上，為了解決「飢餓」。

　　那飢餓和普通人類遭受的饑荒並不相同，即使到了今日，地球上有正義聯盟維護和平，這個世界仍然存在饑荒。飢餓對普通人不只是一種不快的情緒，同時還會威脅到性命。全球氣候與環境變遷，旱災、洪水、海嘯、龍捲風襲擊人類，還有陷於戰爭困境，不得不離開家鄉的難民，因為經濟不景氣和失業比例增加而生活困難的人們……他、埃爾南和貝卡救不了全人類。

　　柯克心裡明白，即使能找出無數個高尚的理由證明超人、蝙蝠俠或神力女超人存在的必要，但是這世界沒有正義聯盟，地球仍然會旋轉，日升日落不會改變。

　　再退一步說，如果地球真的需要神明，他們需要的也是埃爾南和貝卡，他們自誕生起就是超人之人，凌駕於眾人之上。與此同時若柯克·朗斯特姆因癌症死去，蝙蝠俠沒有加入正義聯盟，也許這個世界不會有任何損失。

　　悲觀的想法。

　　蝙蝠俠是正義聯盟中最懂得普通人類的人，你維繫了正義聯盟與政府、普通人之間的平衡。柯克心想。

　　比起想蝙蝠俠有沒有用處，盡快除去對人血的「飢餓」更重要，柯克不想要繼續渴求人血，沒辦法控制自己的感覺很糟，無法控制慾望會讓他不停質疑自己與牲畜有何差別。

 

　　埃爾南打開實驗室的門問：「你什麼時候才要睡覺？已經凌晨兩點半了。」

　　「你先睡，我的研究還沒有完成。」

　　 柯克完全沒有思考，直接回答，更像在說謊。

　　「研究不會長腳跑掉，快點回房間睡覺。」

　　「……」

　　氪星人的視線讓他感到慌張和不安，他沒辦法專注手上的工作，半响他放下手上的試管，決定妥協。

　　埃爾南就像打了一場勝仗一樣洋洋得意，「走吧，回房間去。」

　　他跟在埃爾南的身後，一起回到屬於他的房間，埃爾南大搖大擺霸佔了他的床，他瞅了又瞅，半天都開不了口驅趕埃爾南。

　　他換上睡衣，坐到床沿，深吸一口氣，第一百零一次想，絕對要趕走埃爾南。

　　埃爾南卻親親熱熱地靠上來，摟著柯克的腰說：「你怎麼不快點躺下來？」

　　「……我正要這麼做。」

　　說不出口。

　　只要對上埃爾南的眼睛，本來想說的話就通通淹死在肚子裡，腦袋一片空白，什麼也說不出來。

　　「晚安吻。」

　　所以當他靠過來，輕碰他的唇瓣，即使前幾日有同樣的經驗，他也同樣忘記要閃躲。

　　埃爾南透過床頭控制關掉大燈，留著一盞昏黃的床頭燈。

　　他僵硬地躺到床上，埃爾南極度順手的攬著他的腰，強制拉著他靠向他的胸懷，不管幾次柯克都感覺很不習慣，但要他搬開埃爾南的手他又不敢。

　　埃爾南的手不會乖乖待在那兒，他會輕輕撫摸柯克的腰，有時往下滑一些，從小腹掠過，差一點就會碰上關鍵部位，柯克忍不住動了一下，躲開埃爾南作亂的手。

　　埃爾南笑了，他笑得時候胸口也會震動，柯克背脊僵直。

　　「乖，放鬆，你又在緊張什麼？」埃爾南問。

　　「你靠得太近了。」

　　「我會一直這麼貼近你，即使你習慣了我也不會和你分開。」

　　埃爾南的甜言蜜語使柯克紅透了耳尖，他可愛的反應讓埃爾南覺得好玩，特別靠近他親親他的耳垂。

　　「你別這樣。」柯克發出微弱的抗議。

　　柯克的聲音小得幾乎讓人聽不見，要不是埃爾南有超級聽力，他絕對會漏掉柯克的抗議。

　　「我只是很想親親你，你也親親我。」

　　「……」

　　柯克沒有回答。

　　埃爾南才不管柯克在害羞，直接將人翻過來，面對面再度碰了一下唇。

　　恐怕埃爾南這輩子最純情的吻都獻給柯克了，他喜歡、非常喜歡柯克的反應，他會故意欺負柯克，這麼做不只有趣，對方的反應十分可愛，這是埃爾南第一次覺得男性能用可愛來形容，可愛得讓人想吞進肚子裡。

　　這也是第一次埃爾南不只單純享受性——他現在都還沒跟柯克做愛，他還沒找到下手的機會，如果強迫柯克的話，他又擔憂對方的反應會不會像死魚，這也許會減少成就感——並且認認真真的試圖和柯克談戀愛。

　　埃爾南反覆練習牽手、擁抱、親吻，等待某個成熟的時機降臨。

　　埃爾南確信自己有足夠的耐心等待，相信到時候柯克一定會非常美味。

　　柯克不知道埃爾南的想法，他和自己的彆扭較勁，因為漸漸習慣，不知不覺在埃爾南的體溫環繞中睡著了。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　關於盧瑟留下的氪星科技大有進展，柯克在短時間內掌握了簡易的氪星用語，埃爾南也加入這方面的研究，他們開始在瞭望塔內用氪星語對話，那很有趣，就像剛學一門外語時，總是會用些僵硬的文法或簡短的單詞來說出自己想表達的意思。

　　埃爾南講一講會不時蹦出西班牙語，他惱火起來西班牙語氪星語和英語會夾雜在一起說，兩人的氪星語都帶著點口音，聽對方說的時候有時得猜，或者多解釋幾句才知道意思。

　　柯克多關注科技的專有名詞，埃爾南卻時不時穿插表達愛語。

　　在埃爾南又一次用氪星語、西班牙語、英語和他知道的各種語言說我愛你之後，柯克終於忍無可忍。

　　「你可以不要再這麼做嗎？」

　　「為什麼？我覺得你還沒感受到我熾熱的愛意。」

 

 

TBC

仍舊嚴肅的卡稿中。


	6. Chapter 6

　　埃爾南貼近柯克，擺出一副要吻他又的姿勢。

　　這傢伙的字典裡肯定沒有害羞或不好意思等等詞彙，天知道他說了多少愛語，總是沒完沒了，少數幾次還直說「我想和你做愛」，那時柯克的臉頰難得溫度特別高，他覺得自己的體溫幾乎像發燒一樣……

　　「已經足夠了。」柯克說。

　　埃爾南用西班牙語唱歌似地回答：「愛你怎麼樣都不嫌多。」

　　柯克聽得懂，但他決定冷處理興奮過頭的埃爾南，只要沒人搭理他，他就不會繼續鬧下去吧。

　　可惜柯克失算了。

　　今天的世界有點和平過了頭，兩人待在瞭望塔裡，無論是人類或是政府，誰都沒有呼叫他們尋求幫助，埃爾南閒得過分，繼續在賴在柯克身邊不肯離開。

　　埃爾南說：「我好想你。」

　　被他深情款款的目光注視得受不了，柯克面無表情地問：「你一直待在我旁邊看著我，為什麼還會想我？」

　　「我很想你是真的想你，就算在你身邊，也一刻都不停的想著你。」

　　牙齒要被甜掉了。

　　「……那你慢慢想。」柯克說。

　　「我想吻你。」

　　「不行。」

　　「我還想觸碰你，就像觸碰星辰一樣的親柔撫摸你。」埃爾南從背後摟住柯克的腰。

　　「我正在忙。」

　　這不單單只是藉口，柯克告訴自己，解析氪星科技刻不容緩，如果能提出更多對地球有幫助的科技，那麼正義聯盟一定能夠獲得更多必要存在的理由。柯克盡可能努力地將注意力放在工作上，但埃爾南卻一直干擾他。

　　「我可以幫忙。」埃爾南自告奮勇。

　　只要不繼續告白就幫上大忙了。

　　柯克想打發他離開，「不如你聽聽看這世界有沒有其他人在尋求你的幫助？」

　　「我的心已經沒有位置能夠考慮其他了，因為裡面住著你。」

　　「……」柯克很想知道，埃爾南到底去哪裡學來這些甜言蜜語。

　　「你是我的世界，我需要你，我來到地球只為了你。」

　　「……你會來地球絕對不是因為我。」柯克虛弱地反駁。

　　「你錯了，我來就是為了遇見你。」埃爾南理直氣壯地說：「如果我沒有來地球，我就不會遇見你。」

　　不知該如何回嘴，柯克怔愣著說不出話來。

　　埃爾南說：「你會喜歡我的，我現在就教你。」

　　「不——」柯克想說不用了，然而埃爾南已經又吻過來了。

　　他試圖掙扎卻擺脫不了埃爾南的臂膀，埃爾南身上的味道將他團團包圍，似乎是淡淡酒精和香水混合在一起的味道——埃爾南不知道又喝了多少酒——氣味使他腦袋微微發暈。　　

　　埃爾南先是緩慢且色情地舔吮他的唇瓣，誘使他開口，靈活的舌頭侵入他的口腔，掠奪他口中的津液，逗弄他的舌頭。柯克從來沒有被這麼吻過，埃爾南果然吻技高超，他徹底淪陷在埃爾南技巧十足的吻中。

　　好熱。怎麼會這麼熱。

　　柯克感到徬徨無措，他攀著埃爾南的肩膀，他應該將埃爾南推開，但埃爾南繼續加深這個吻，緊摟著他不願放鬆，柯克感覺舌尖被吸吮得微微發麻，因為嘴巴沒有完全閉合，柯克從唇角無法控制地流下一些晶瑩的唾液。

　　過了好一會兒，埃爾南才放開他，替他擦掉嘴角的濕痕。

　　「你感覺到了嗎？」

　　「感覺什麼？」

　　「你很愛我。」埃爾南自信滿滿地回答。

　　柯克沉默。

　　他確實有一瞬間的心動，但他的理智很快就告訴自己，不能太相信埃爾南的話，雖然這段期間他表現得十分真摯，但這傢伙是花花公子，不可能對感情認真。

　　柯克不像貝卡在心裡有真正的牽掛，他也不是對感情瀟灑的類型，他沒自信能在交往又分手後，和埃爾南退回普通的夥伴關係。

　　「你沒反駁我！所以你真的愛我，我也愛你。」埃爾南笑著又親了他一下。

　　柯克沒有回以笑容的力氣。

　　埃爾南注意他情緒低落，給他一個緊緊的擁抱。

　　「我不知道你在顧慮什麼，但是我可以等你，你不要難過。」

　　「……我只是不習慣。」他確實害怕，但他不想被埃爾南看到自己虛弱的樣子。

　　「嗯。」埃爾南沒有戳破柯克的藉口。

　　他深陷在對方的懷抱中，感覺肌膚相貼的溫暖，貪戀埃爾南的體溫，等到埃爾南放開他時，他發現自己竟然有片刻不捨。

　　不能不捨，不要留戀太多。

　　柯克的抵抗非常微弱，彷彿下一秒就要碎裂一樣。他相信只要埃爾南在推著他向前一步，他就會徹底掉入名為愛的陷阱之中，萬劫不復。

　　但埃爾南好像能讀到他的心一樣，輕輕地放開他，抽身離開。

　　「我去買晚餐。」埃爾南說。

　　天色已經暗了，他們不知不覺地鬧了一個下午。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

　　當天，柯克不知所措的吃完晚餐。夜晚他們仍然睡在同一間房間裡，但埃爾南不再不停地以言語表達愛意，他沉默著，沉默地以行為表明心跡。

　　柯克不知道埃爾南正在自我反省。他想他這樣招惹柯克，好像有些太過分了。

　　明明知道柯克玩不起，但埃爾南還是不知不覺對他認真起來，因為柯克是不一樣的，不只因為他是蝙蝠俠，他是……只有他是特別的。

　　所以自己對柯克的心情是認真的嗎？他會像愛自己的家人，不，比對家人的愛還要深刻。他會將唯一而獨特的愛放在柯克身上嗎？埃爾南捫心自問。

　　答案無庸置疑。

　　他早於領悟愛上柯克之前，直覺就已經引領他行動。

　　現在時機來臨，再進一步，享受甜美果實的時刻到了。

 

＊＊＊

 

　　晚上等柯克回到房間的時候，房間裡只有來自窗外城市燈火，和淡淡月光。埃爾南已經躺到床上，蓋好棉被，就像往常的每一天那樣。

　　柯克習以為常地掀開棉被，瞬間愕然。他良好的夜視能力讓他看見氪星人線條優美的肌肉，直接了當的暴露在他眼前。

　　他鬆開棉被，任由它遮蔽埃爾南的身體，撇過頭問：「你……為什麼不穿睡衣？」

　　「你不覺得我的身體很好看？」埃爾南自戀非常，掀開棉被說。

　　超人身形線條優美，無論是臂部、胸肌或腹肌的線條都十分俐落，人魚線引人遐思，再往下的性器官大小傲人，可以用雄偉來形容，柯克只瞥了一眼，就別開臉不敢再看。

　　「是很好看，但你應該穿上睡衣。」

　　埃爾南側躺在床上，支著頭笑說：「我以為我們的關係已經不需要睡衣阻隔了。」

　　柯克無法應付全分散發濃濃誘惑的埃爾南，決定走為上策。

　　「我想起來我的研究還未完成，得回研究室一趟。」

　　「不要逃避，柯克。」埃爾南從床上爬起來，一把抓住柯克的手臂，阻止他離去的腳步，「你應該享受擁有我的時刻，我會讓你很舒服。」

　　「不用麻煩你了。」柯克慌亂地拒絕。

　　「你多久沒有手淫了？不覺得憋著很難過嗎？」

　　「……這不關你的事。」

　　「我在關心你的健康。」埃爾南勾起唇角。

　　「真的不用勞煩你了。」柯克想抽出手逃走，但埃爾南的手鐵鉗一樣緊緊握著他不放。

　　「請不要客氣，柯克，我很樂意為你服務。」他貼進一步，舉起柯克的手放到唇邊親吻。

　　柯克漲紅了臉，失速的心跳和咄咄逼人的埃爾南，讓他不知如何是好。

　　埃爾南得寸進尺，舌頭卷起柯克的手指，他津津有味地舔舐吸吮，模擬性交的動作吞吐每一根手指，連指縫都不放過。

　　柯克想逃走卻無法做到，他感到難堪，還有一絲恐懼，低聲下氣地勸說：「你別逼我，埃爾南。」

　　「放鬆。」埃爾南不給他逃避的空間，強硬地自柯克背後摟著他，剝掉他的上衣，他冰冷蒼白的手臂起了雞皮疙瘩，埃爾南安撫似地握著他肩膀，「別害怕。」

　　柯克想告訴埃爾南他並不害怕，但他什麼也說不出來，連掙扎都微弱了許多。他只繃直了背脊，無聲地反抗。

　　超人的手移到他的胸前，精準地捏著小小的突起，調笑他說：「你一定很冷，它們都立起來了。」

　　「唔。」

　　乳尖被碰觸到的那一瞬間，陌生的騷動帶著電流在他的體內流竄，讓他心癢難耐。

　　「舒服嗎？」

　　埃爾南用指尖搔刮柔嫩的乳頭，柯克渾身顫慄。

　　怎麼會這樣，心臟快要跳出來了。

　　「不要……」

　　不可以，他瞪大眼睛，抓緊埃爾南的手臂。　　

　　「真可憐，另一邊一定很寂寞吧，都硬得像石頭了。」埃爾南柔聲說，另一隻手也移到柯克的胸口，他用力地揉捏著柯克的胸肌，手心和可憐的乳頭摩擦著。

　　要燒起來了。小小的火苗從他的胸口延燒，柯克發現自己的陰莖半勃起了，不知所措地想要遮掩它，柯克微微彎曲腰肢，堅實的臀部卻碰上埃爾南硬挺的肉刃，氪星人惡劣地笑了，用胯下用力一頂，隔著布料擦過柯克的臀縫。

　　柯克挺直身體想要逃開，埃爾南卻以超級速度脫掉他的褲子，用腰胯頂弄柯克的臀。

　　被埃爾南意味濃厚的動作暗示，柯克嚇得臉更白了，以他淺薄的性知識，也知道那根灼熱的肉刃會鑲進他身體何處。

　　「不可以，太勉強了。」柯克不停地掙扎，隨著他的動作，彈性十足的臀瓣和埃爾南的性器不停地碰撞。

　　埃爾南啞著嗓子說：「別挑逗我，柯克，我怕我會忍不住。」

　　柯克馬上停下，呈現僵直的狀態。

　　「真乖，把一切交給我就行了。」

　　作為獎勵，埃爾南握住柯克的半硬的性器，來回挑逗著，他的手指靈活，加上熟悉性事，細緻地照顧到它每一個地方，連頂端的小孔也沒放過，用拇指沾著流出的透明液體輕輕磨擦。

　　「呼嗯……別碰……快放手……」

　　「你明明就很喜歡我碰你。」

　　埃爾南怎麼可以對他這麼做，埃爾南怎麼會跟他上床，柯克一直害怕這一刻來臨，他擔憂自己蒼白的皮膚被嫌棄，他沒有渾圓的胸，身軀也不像女人柔軟，埃爾南不會喜歡……等等，自己為什麼會想到這些，柯克羞愧地閉上雙眼，難道自己期待和埃爾南發生性關係嗎？不只害怕被嫌惡，更擔心戀愛遊戲會在做過之後嘎然而止。

　　好想離開這裡，好想躲起來。

　　「不行……」

　　「為什麼這麼不誠實，不喜歡我用手嗎？」埃爾南輕輕責備他。

　　「不是，埃爾南……放開我……」

　　「真拿你沒辦法。」

　　埃爾南將柯克推倒在床上，他低下頭舉起柯克的大腿，張嘴含著柯克在冷空氣中顫抖的陰莖。

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

　　「不可以……埃爾南……」

　　埃爾南的舌頭像有魔法，挾帶神奇的火焰和溫暖的水流向他席捲而來，柯克屏息，驚慌地用手抵著埃爾南的頭頂。　

　　「好可愛。」超人暫時吐出口中的柱體，說話時吐息打在器官上，使柯克備受煎熬，「味道很乾淨，頂端還是嫩粉色的……這裡的溫度比你的體溫還要高很多，柯克。」埃爾南再度一口含住柯克的性器。

　　「呼……啊啊……」柯克嗚咽著。

　　不行，怎麼能夠讓埃爾南這麼做。

　　不應該讓埃爾南吃我的……他為什麼會碰我，我不會在做夢吧。這個夢境給人的感受未免太真實了，簡直就是夢魘。被夢中的惡魔舔吮性器，發出滋滋水聲，彷彿羽毛在搔癢耳膜，漸漸地搔癢感更蔓延到心上，像小小的芽苗破土而出。

　　「停下來……嗯哈……」

　　太舒服了，舒服的讓柯克很不習慣。

　　頂端的小孔被細心的對待，彷彿要將小孔舔開那樣用力的鑽研，柯克想往後退，卻被埃爾南緊緊的固定。

　　「別躲，我還沒吃夠。」他任性地宣稱。

　　柯克面色潮紅，神色恍惚，不知不覺手變成抓著埃爾南的頭髮，不願讓他離開。

　　埃爾南更用力地拉開他的雙腿，放開他的性器，關照底下的雙球，接著是在那之下的皺摺。　　

　　柯克不敢置信地倒抽一口氣，從白日淫夢中驚醒。

　　怎麼可以，用來排泄的部位……即使他以血液為食之後……

　　「不！」柯克有力的雙腿用力的蹬了幾下，埃爾南的臉被他狠狠踹了一下，差點鬆手讓柯克擺脫控制。

　　「噓，噓。別怕。」埃爾南以全身壓制柯克，堵住他的嘴唇安撫他。

　　「……嗚嗯……」

　　唾液從唇角溢出，柯克自埃爾南的口中品嚐到苦澀和鹹味，他在電光火石間猜出那是他自己的味道，他分泌的前列腺液原來是這種味道。

　　煙火在柯克的腦內炸開，他不知該如何反應，無法動彈。

　　「乖乖的讓我幫你擴張，否則你會受傷。」埃爾南一邊吻他的耳垂一邊說。

　　擴張是什麼？柯克的腦袋搜索不到這一組字詞。

　　超人的食指沾著不知道何時抹上的潤滑液，粗魯地插進隱藏在臀瓣穴口，裡面又熱又緊，和柯克的體溫形成強烈的反比。

　　埃爾南滿意地嘆息說：「好緊。」

　　他的食指深入柯克的體內，剩餘其他手指用力掐紅柯克堅實的臀瓣。

　　「拿出來，埃爾南……手指……」

　　「拿出來？」埃爾南抽出手指，帶動腸壁的嫩肉，又猛然插了進去，「像這樣嗎？」

　　好可怕，埃爾南的手指好奇怪，手指與穴壁摩擦的異樣感是怎麼回事。

　　「哈啊……不……」

　　柯克噙著淚水，無助地搖頭，汗濕的頭髮沾黏在額頭上，他想擺脫失控的慾望，埃爾南卻執著地拉扯他潛入慾望之海。

　　在擴張的時候，埃爾南沿著脖頸、鎖骨、胸口，一路往下找尋柯克的敏感點，留下濕潤紅紫色的吻痕。

　　他的食指慢慢彎曲又緩緩伸直，揉按又軟又濕的絲滑肉壁，他帶著滿滿成就感，彷彿彈奏樂器一般，使柯克發出甜美的呻吟。

　　「你一定很喜歡我這樣碰你。」埃爾南斷言。

　　他抽離食指，加入第二根手指後，一起插進一張一合的豔色肉穴中。

　　「哈啊……」

　　埃爾南的技巧很好，即使他沒有和男性做愛的經驗，也知道在替柯克擴張時，愛撫穴口和雙球之間的嫩肉會讓柯克很舒服。接著埃爾南的吻也再次到達柯克的下身，他親吻柯克勃起的性器，吸吮頂端有咕啾的親吻聲。

　　「呼……嗯啊……」

　　柯克覺得渾身發熱，尤其是吻痕的位置，燙得嚇人。

　　他的聲音在房間裡迴盪，大聲得可怕，為什麼自己會發出這麼陌生而不知羞恥的叫喊，他抿著唇，不願從口中逸散任何聲響。

　　埃爾南要求說：「別忍，我喜歡你叫。」

　　他繼續為他口交，每一寸都細心的舔舐，貪婪得像品嚐甜美的飴糖，一會兒專注吸吮蘑菇狀的頂端，一會兒含吻性器和底下雙球。

　　前後兩端的快感使柯克無所適從，他感覺高潮快要來臨，但他不想射在埃爾南的嘴裡，那太奇怪了。柯克告訴自己不能這麼做，拼命壓抑射精的衝動。

　　高潮如海浪一陣又一陣，浪頭越捲越高，要將他拋向雲端似的。

　　「呼，呼啊……嗯……」

　　「射出來。」超人霸道地命令。

　　「不行……」

　　埃爾南不停地催促他放棄抵抗。

　　明明已經很舒服了，為什麼不叫大聲一點？第一次被人口交嗎？和平常自己動手比起來，我幫你口交刺激多了吧？不要再忍耐了，你不必在我面前偽裝。

　　讓我看看真實的你，讓我品嚐你。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

　　「放開我……」

　　「不，我永遠不會放開你。」

　　埃爾南讓他的性器深入自己的喉嚨深處，他全身顫抖，將精液射進對方的嘴裡，埃爾南吐出濁液抹進柯克的穴口，接著將自己堅硬的肉刃對準他的股縫，猛然頂開穴口，深深貫穿了他。

　　「嗯啊啊……」柯克挺直背脊，閉上眼睛。

　　眼前瞬間綻放白光，高潮使被侵入的悶痛感降低許多，更近似飽脹感。

　　埃爾南握著柯克的腰，有節奏的擺動腰臀，肉刃隨之進出，柯克的雙腿朝上，虛弱地隨著他頂弄的速度晃動。

　　「柯克。」埃爾南輕柔地呼喚他，「你裡面的溫度好高。」

　　「啊……嗚嗯……」他苦悶地搖頭，汗珠灑在床單上，浸出點點濕痕。

　　不要說了。

　　埃爾南尺寸驚人的東西好像頂到他的胃了，內臟被壓迫的感覺讓他呼吸不過來。會被撞壞，柯克模模糊糊地想，羞愧使他升起抵抗的意識，但那一丁點抗拒就如同紙張纖薄，他想要推開埃爾南，卻只剩下抓緊床單的力氣。

　　「住手啊……」

　　柯克不知道自己的抗拒多微弱無力。

　　「我不會停止，而你也不能拒絕我。」

　　他霸道地折柯克的身體，像固定瀕死的蝴蝶，幅度大的彷彿下一秒就要折斷他的腰，每一次深入最底，抽出時只留頂端一點在穴口，毫不厭倦地重複動作，像要佔領柯克的意志、他的心，一樣緊迫逼人。　

　　氪星人的體力如怪物一般，悍然侵略的氣息，連已經不是人類的柯克都無法承受。

　　「嗯……哈啊……」

　　柯克的眼睛盈滿慾望，少見的緋紅臉頰和迷濛的表情，刺激埃爾南讓他更加瘋狂。「柯克……親愛的……」

　　為了回應埃爾南，柯克攀附他的肩膀，試圖感受他的一切，在體內律動的性器和手指進出的感覺完全不同，更加的灼熱，也更加的愉悅。令人罪惡的愉悅感。怎麼可以沉迷於性愛的愉悅之中，太奢侈了。怎麼能夠、不可以……

　　也許是最後一次了。想到這裡，柯克心微微抽痛一下。

　　我愛你嗎？為什麼？我不知道，但是愛。

　　反正這可能是唯一一次，也是最後一次了，埃爾南做過這一次之後，就不會對他了，放縱一下自己沒關係。柯克說服自己說。

　　感覺乾澀的眼睛流出眼淚，劃過臉龐，柯克顫抖著，小聲地要求說：「抱……抱我……」

　　埃爾南給他一個緊得不可思議的擁抱，強而有力的手臂讓人安心，緊得讓他產生錯覺，彷彿感受到埃爾南的熾熱的愛意。

　　那絕對是錯覺。

　　只是因為感受到高燒般的熱度，和沉淪性愛的微醺而產生的錯覺。

　　但柯克仍然為當下的這一刻感到幸福，他笨拙地收緊後穴，他想讓埃爾南盡興，使他感受到相同至高的愉悅。

　　「唔。」埃爾南啞著嗓子悶哼一聲，他被刺激的差點射了，用西班牙語罵了一句髒話，然後親暱地拍拍他的臀：「小混蛋，別夾得那麼緊。」

　　柯克聽話放鬆，在埃爾南以穩定的節奏律動時，發出甘美的呻吟。

　　痛苦又舒服的折磨不斷反覆，強烈的刺激和快感蘊含在胸口，在身軀每一處地方，彷彿下一秒就要火山爆發的熱情無處宣洩。

　　「嗯啊……埃爾南……埃爾南……」柯克一邊呼喚他，一邊用手臂擋著自己的眼睛，他不想被埃爾南看見他流出淚水。

　　「別哭。」埃爾南移開他遮著臉的手臂，在他的臉上留下碎吻。　

　　「我沒有哭……」柯克哽咽著否認。

　　「好吧，你沒哭。」埃爾南以誘哄的語氣說完，忍不住笑著說：「我真是太喜歡你了。我愛你，柯克。」

　　我也愛你。

　　柯克差點脫口而出，他咬緊牙關，忍耐甜蜜的情慾在身軀不斷流竄，性愛的愉悅阻礙他往下思考，感受歡愉的快感同時夾雜恐懼。柯克害怕埃爾南告訴他戀愛遊戲結束，又感到釋懷，相戀的日子就要結束了，一切都會恢復如常。

　　喜悅與悲傷共存，無比的矛盾。

　　「埃爾南……呼嗯，啊……」

　　不想要分開的話怎麼樣也說不出口，身體的慾望卻仍然持續累積著，腦海被滿滿的愉悅佔據，意識越來越模糊，當埃爾南將精液灌注他的體內，柯克累積的歡愉也達到頂點。在雲端之上，輕飄飄的失重感。

　　柯克無意識地流下眼淚。

 

＊＊＊

　

　　饜足的氪星人慵懶地摟著柯克問：「有沒有更愛我？」

　　「……你先把它拿出來。」

　　這傢伙做完竟然不願意抽出去，硬是保持結合的姿勢。

　　「不要，我喜歡留在裡面的感覺。」埃爾南任性地拒絕，爽朗地笑說：「裡面又濕又軟，棒極了。」

　　埃爾南的陰莖說著說著，從發洩後的半軟變得半硬起來，柯克只感覺腰際發軟，他已經達到極限，不能再繼續做了。

　　他低聲示弱說：「真的不能再做了。」

　　「但是你還欠我一個熱情的告白。」埃爾南不依不饒。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

　　熱情的告白？他什麼時候跟埃爾南告白過了，那傢伙只會胡言亂語，把假的事情冠到他的身上。

　　「我從來沒有告白過。」柯克皺眉。

　　埃爾南整個人趴在柯克身上，支著臉頰問：「為什麼要否認呢？明明告白的時候很熱情。」

　　「……」

　　這根本不是事實，但柯克卻不知該如何辯駁。

　　柯克用很大的力氣推埃爾南，氪星人堅持了好一會兒，才放開他。

　　他下床的動作有點急，踉蹌了一下才站穩腳步，下身殘留的黏膩順著大腿根流下來，那怪異的感覺加上空調的冷風，讓他打了個冷顫。

　　「要去洗澡？你有力氣走到浴室去嗎？」埃爾南語氣輕鬆地問。　　

　　柯克背對著他，閉上眼睛說：「你該回到你的臥室去了，埃爾南。」

　　他完全沒料到他會這麼說，掀開棉被，坐在床墊上。

　　「……為什麼？」

　　這還需要問嗎，柯克不想在兩人做過之後還繼續裝傻，玩扮家家酒般拙劣的戀愛遊戲。

　　柯克深深地吐氣，直接挑明說：「遊戲結束了。」

　　然而埃爾南的反應並不如他的預期，埃爾南整個騰空飛起，按著的肩膀，推著他直到他的背撞上牆壁。

　　「你再說一次？」埃爾南逼問。

　　兩人距離很近，但柯克突然覺得眼前的人陌生得讓他害怕。

　　原本打算坦承把一切講明白，柯克卻不由自主地低頭躲避埃爾南冷厲的視線。　　

　　柯克鼓起勇氣，喃喃說：「……遊戲結束了。」

　　埃爾南冷著臉兇他，「你卻告訴我遊戲結束了？我以為我有多認真已經表現得明顯了，你竟然跟我說遊戲結束？」

　　「我不想跟你當長期炮友，我想你做過一次就夠了，所以我們的戀愛遊戲也可以提早宣告結束了。」

　　「一次？一次怎麼會夠。」埃爾南冷笑。

　　柯克的心一下子沉重地墜落，喉嚨哽著什麼很不舒服。

　　說的也是，也有玩一次還不夠過癮的選項。

　　柯克乾巴巴地問：「那你覺得多久比較好？在貝卡回來之前？」

　　既然都做過了，就隨便埃爾南做幾次都好，他總會膩的，膩了以後，他自己在想辦法習慣恢復正常情況是怎麼樣的感受就好。

　　他可以習慣的，他能夠忍受對鮮血的渴望，也能忍受對埃爾南的……

　　氪星人彷彿第一次見到他似地打量柯克，片刻後問：「你很介意我之前和貝卡上過床嗎？」

　　「我沒有。」柯克立刻回答，生怕埃爾南誤解。

　　距離貝卡離開地球沒多久，他們開始所謂的戀愛，不過也才一個多月，時間卻好像過了很久。

　　若不是埃爾南一時興起，或柯克對他的糾纏沒有拒絕到底，也不對進展到現在的狀況。

　　「你一定誤會了。我再告訴你一次，我們之間的關係跟我和貝卡的關係絕對不同。」埃爾南端正表情，捏著柯克的下巴，深情款款地說：「我愛你，你也愛我。」

　　埃爾南的話語對他來說太不真實，雖然不真實卻仍舊牽著他的心動了一下。

　　還沒習慣他的甜言蜜語，再多聽幾次，多聽幾次就能夠坦然地把那些言語當作輕風，隨它來去。

　　在那之前，柯克決定稍稍洩漏一點點滿出水杯的情感，他謹慎地挑選詞彙，小聲回答說：「我……我很喜歡你，埃爾南。」

　　不只是對夥伴的喜歡，柯克在心裡說。

　　他不願對埃爾南說愛，那太奇怪了，彷彿將愛語當作打水漂的石子，在水面上彈跳數次彰顯自己後，就沉到水底了無痕跡。

　　對柯克的回答，埃爾南很不滿意。

　　「喜歡我還不夠，告訴我『我愛你』，你害羞的話，我可以先示範一次。」

　　埃爾南先是用他會的所有語言說了一遍我愛你。

　　我愛你、我愛你、我愛你、我愛你——

　　柯克聽得面紅耳赤，他心煩意亂地扔出壓在心上的石子。

　　「夠了。我愛你，但是——」

　　「噓，沒有但是。」

　　埃爾南用拇指壓著柯克的唇，拇指撫過他的下唇後，埃爾南忍不住吻他，他得懲罰這個胡思亂想傢伙。

　　接吻的時候，柯克總是傻得要命，親吻時一直睜著眼睛不覺得很奇怪嗎？奇怪得讓人想取笑他。

　　「閉上眼睛。」埃爾南命令說。

　　柯克閉上眼睛。

　　明明只是親吻，卻比兩人做愛的時候讓柯克感到害羞和心煩意亂。他的尖牙會不會刺到埃爾南？他自己總覺得嘴裡都是血腥味，埃爾南會嚐到血的味道？

　　「你在想什麼？專心一點。」埃爾南扶著柯克的後腦勺，狠狠地吻他，過了好久他才戀戀不捨地放開柯克，滿臉遺憾地說：「不行，再繼續親下去你就不用去洗澡了。」

　　他當然清楚埃爾南說的話是什麼意思。

　　尤其是被那個尺寸驚人的東西戳在小腹上，更讓人不敢忽視，柯克推開埃爾南，想快點離開這裡。

　　他怕被動搖。

　　「如果你還不願意相信我的告白，我可以一直做到讓你相信為止。」埃爾南貼著柯克威脅。

　　再一場性愛吧，埃爾南發起的邀請太過露骨，讓他難以招架。

　　柯克咬牙說：「我相信你。」

　　「真可惜，我真的很愛你，還想再表現一下呢。」埃爾南爽快地放開他。

 

　　看著柯克的背影，埃爾南舔舔唇，滿意地笑了。

　　雖然柯克還是一副抗拒他的樣子，但柯克已經停止發抖，不再像淋了雨的落湯雞一副可憐兮兮的模樣。

　　他怎麼捨得拋棄柯克，這麼可愛又有趣的戀愛對象再也不能輕易找到了。如果柯克還擔心他們的愛會有終止的一天，那就壓著他做愛，直到製造出充足的愛情為止。

　　埃爾南對自己的能力非常自信，只要柯克不會離開就沒問題，他會一直拉著柯克，直到得到回應的那天也不會放開抓緊他的手。

　　他就該捧在手心的戀人，他的小蝙蝠。

 

END


End file.
